


Police/Hacker AU [Moodboard!]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's MoodBoards [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Fanart, Hacker Tony Stark, M/M, Police Captain Steve Rogers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Made usingthis site





	Police/Hacker AU [Moodboard!]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Informant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429669) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie). 



Steve Rogers is the Captain of the NYPD.  
Tony is a genius hacker who brakes into the NYPD's system, giving them hints and leads on cases.

Tony said he was only going to help them with the first case, but finds himself growing attached to the Police Captain and staying. Steve finds himself growing attached to Tony too, and looking forward for all the messages Tony sends his way .

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)


End file.
